


Looking Forward

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [40]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Looking Forward

“Well, Tovarisch, we’ve survived another year.”

“There are still four more days left.”

“Always the pessimist. I thought my positivity might have had an effect by now.”

“Believe me, my friend, you have changed me more than you could know.”

“How so?”

“Although I expect my life to end on a daily basis, I still allow myself the luxury of making plans for the distant future. There was a time when I could not envisage reaching old age, and yet, thanks to you and your incessant optimism, I can almost see my grandchildren.”

“I can’t wait to meet them. Illya.”


End file.
